The overall purpose of EMT's proposed Phase II research and development is to produce a market-ready version of the Incidents of Substance Abuse Consequences (ISAC) system. ISAC is an online analysis processing (OLAP) system with focused utility for supporting decisions concerning policy and programs that will mitigate the consequences of substance abuse. To achieve this purpose, we will implement the following steps: We will a) significantly improve the IT platform that supported our ISAC test module in Phase I, and seek ways to strengthen content through addition of important indicators;b) develop, test and incorporate guidance materials in the tool portal, guidance tools in displays, and auxiliary (e.g., linked on-line training materials) locations to assist users in effectively using information for decision purposes;c) conduct a careful, multi-method study that monitors the use of ISAC in twelve California counties selected for their diversity in dimensions of need and capacity for implementing data- based decision making concerning substance abuse prevention;d) assess the current status of relevant data systems nationwide to identify opportunities and challenges in adapting ISAC across states;e) revise our California ISAC product and our generic platform and ISAC system as necessary;and f) finalize our California and nationwide marketing strategy. The R&D activities proposed for Phase II build on the findings and lessons generated by our Phase I activities. The Phase I R &D supported a conclusion that the proposed ISAC system a) is perceived by intended consumers to meet a variety of real needs for decision-relevant information in planning, policy and resource allocation, accountability, and evaluation of substance abuse prevention and associated areas;b) is perceived as very usable by intended consumers;c) is technologically feasible, but requires significant development to produce a finished product that meets all the analytic, display and interpretation support needs identified in Phase I feasibility testing;d) would meet the locally specific information needs required by current federal policy;and d) is cost-effective compared to the cost of achieving a comparable information base through local resources. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There is currently a strong policy focus on utilizing alcohol and other drug (AOD) indicator data in developing comprehensive prevention plans. Federal funding to states for prevention planning 1) require the use of the Strategic Planning Framework (SPF), which is a data driven planning model, and 2) the use of AOD National Outcome Measures (NOMs) for determining community and state effectiveness in dealing with alcohol and drug problems. This project proposes the development of a web-based prototype that makes use of archival data sets on ADO incident data to facilitate local (county) level planning and assessment efforts. This project can bring important benefits by effectively providing a single source compilation of AOD data in a manipulate-able format for local planners.